1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drapery hanger, and more particularly to a drapery hanger assembly having one or more closure members detachable for emergency use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical drapery hangers have been developed for slidably or foldably holding closure members, such as draperies, curtains, foldable door panels, strips of curtain-like materials, plastic strips, etc. onto a top track or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,928 to Pizzurro, U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,944 to Phillips. U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,676 to Terrones, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,174 to Hickson et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,678 to Pomaville et al. disclose some of the typical drapery hangers and comprise one or more closure members slidably secured to a top track or the like with various kinds of hooks or the other fasteners. However, once the closure members have been attached or hooked to the top track with the hooks or the fasteners, the closure members may not be easily disengaged from the top track, unless the hooks or the fasteners are disengaged from the top track one by one. Particularly, when in emergency condition, such as when on fire, the closure members may not be quickly disengaged from the top track for emergency use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional drapery hangers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a drapery hanger assembly including one or more closure members detachable for emergency use.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a drapery hanger assembly comprising a tracks at least one barrel attached to the track, a closure member, at least one block attached to the closure member, and means for detachably securing the block to the barrel, to disengage the block away from the barrel when the block forced and pulled away from the barrel. The blocks may be quickly pulled away from the track and the barrels by pulling the closure member, and the closure member may thus be quickly disengaged from the track, and may be wetted or dipped into water and may thus be engaged onto the users while in emergency condition, such as when on fire.
The detachably securing means includes a bore formed in the the barrel for detachably receiving the the block.
The detachably securing means includes an inclined inner peripheral surface provided in the the barrel for defining the bore of the the barrel, and includes an inclined outer peripheral surface provided on the the block for engaging with the inclined inner peripheral surface of the the barrel and for detachably retaining the the block in the bore of the the barrel.
The barrel includes a peripheral wall and includes a longitudinal groove formed in the peripheral wall for allowing the peripheral wall of the the barrel to be expanded.
The detachably securing means includes at least one peripheral recess provided in the the barrel and communicating with the bore of the the barrel, and includes at least one peripheral rib provided on the the block for engaging with the peripheral recess of the the barrel and for detachably retaining the the block in the bore of the the barrel.
The detachably securing means includes at least one peripheral rib provided in the the barrel, and includes at least one peripheral recess provided in the the block for engaging with the peripheral rib of the the barrel and for detachably retaining the the block in the bore of the the barrel.
The detachably securing means includes an inner thread provided in the the barrel, and includes an outer thread provided on the the block for engaging with the inner thread of the the barrel and for detachably retaining the the block in the bore of the the barrel.
The barrel includes a hook for attaching to the track. The barrel includes a seat provided thereon and having the hook secured thereon, the seat includes a lock notch provided therein, the hook includes a finger detachably secured into the lock notch of the seat. The track includes at least one sliding member slidably engaged therein and having a hook attached thereto for hooking to the hook of the barrel.
The block includes a hook for attaching to the track. The block includes a lock notch provided therein, the hook includes a finger detachably secured into the lock notch of the block.